customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Episodes Aired on Time Warner Cable Kids
The Arthur episodes that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids. Episodes Aired on Time Warner Cable Kids Season 1 #Arthur's Eyes / Francine's Bad Hair Day #Arthur and the Real Mr. Ratburn / Arthur's Spelling Trubble #D.W. All Wet / Buster's Dino Dilemma #D.W.'s Imaginary Friend / Arthur's Lost Library Book #Arthur's Pet Business / D.W. the Copycat #Locked in the Library! / Arthur Accused! #Arthur Goes to Camp / Buster Makes the Grade #Arthur's New Puppy / Arthur Bounces Back #Arthur Babysits / Arthur's Cousin Catastrophe #Arthur's Birthday / Francine Frensky, Superstar #Arthur's Baby / D.W.'s Baby #Arthur Writes a Story / Arthur's Lost Dog #So Long, Spanky / Buster's New Friend #Arthur the Wrecker / Arthur and the True Francine #Arthur's Family Vacation / Grandpa Dave's Old Country Farm #Arthur and the Crunch Cereal Contest / D.W. Flips #Meek for a Week / Arthur, World's Greatest Gleeper #Arthur's Chicken Pox / Sick as a Dog #D.W. Rides Again / Arthur Makes the Team #Arthur's Almost Boring Day / The Half-Baked Sale #Sue Ellen Moves In / The Perfect Brother #D.W.'s Snow Mystery / Team Trouble #Bully for Binky / Misfortune Teller #Arthur's Tooth / D.W. Gets Lost #D.W. Thinks Big / Arthur Cleans Up #My Dad, the Garbage Man / Poor Muffy #D.W.'s Blankie / Arthur's Substitute Teacher Trouble #I'm a Poet / The Scare-Your-Pants-Off Club! #My Club Rules / Stolen Bike #Arthur's First Sleepover / Arthur's New Year's Eve Season 2 #Arthur Meets Mister Rogers / Draw! #Binky Barnes, Art Expert / Arthur's Lucky Pencil #D.W. the Picky Eater / Buster and the Daredevils #Arthur Makes a Movie / Go to Your Room, D.W. #Arthur's Underwear / Francine Frensky, Olympic Rider #Buster Baxter, Cat Saver / Play it Again, D.W. #Arthur's TV-Free Week / Night Fright #Arthur vs. the Piano / The Big Blow-Up #Lost! / The Short, Quick Summer #D.W. Goes to Washington / Arthur's Mystery Envelope #D.W.'s Deer Friend / Buster Hits the Books #Arthur's Faraway Friend / Arthur and the Square Dance #Water and the Brain / Arthur the Unfunny #Sue Ellen's Lost Diary / Arthur's Knee #Grandma Thora Appreciation Day / Fern's Slumber Party #Love Notes for Muffy / D.W. Blows the Whistle #Francine Redecorates / Arthur the Loser #Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard / D.W.'s Very Bad Mood #D.W.'s Name Game / Finders Key-pers #How the Cookie Crumbles / Sue Ellen's Little Sister Season 3 #Buster's Back / The Ballad of Buster Baxter #D.W., All Fired Up / I'd Rather Read It Myself #Arthur Goes Crosswire / Sue Ellen and the Brainasaurous #Background Blues / And Now Let's Talk to Some Kids #The Chips are Down / Revenge of the Chip #Binky Rules / Meet Binky #Arthur Rides the Bandwagon / Dad's Dessert Dilemma #Popular Girls / Buster's Growing Grudge #Arthur's Treasure Hunt / The Return of the King #Attack of the Turbo Tibbles / D.W. Tricks the Tooth Fairy #Double Tibble Trouble / Arthur's Almost Live Not Real Music Festival #What Scared Sue Ellen? / Clarissa is Cracked #Arthur's Dummy Disaster / Francine and the Feline #Mom and Dad Have a Great Big Fight / D.W.'s Perfect Wish #Arthur and D.W. Clean Up / The Long, Dull Winter Season 4 #D.W.'s Library Card / Arthur's Big Hit #Hide and Snake / Muffy's New Best Friend #Buster's Breathless / The Fright Stuff #The Contest / Prove It! #The Blizzard / The Rat Who Came to Dinner #D.W. Tale Spins / Prunella Gets It Twice #Binky Barnes, Wingman! / To Beat or Not to Beat #1001 Dads / Prunella's Prediction #What is That Thing? / Buster's Best Behavior #My Music Rules / That's a Baby Show! Season 5 #Arthur and the Big Riddle / Double Dare #Kids are from Earth, Parents are from Pluto / Nerves of Steal #It's a No-Brainer / The Shore Thing #The World Record / The Cave #The Lousy Week / You Are Arthur #The Election / Francine Goes to War #Sleep No More / Pet Peeved #The Last of Mary Moo Cow / Bitzi's Beau #Just Desserts / The Big Dig #Arthur's Family Feud / Muffy Gets Mature Season 6 #Sue Ellen Gets Her Goose Cooked / Best of the Nest #Arthur Plays the Blues / Buster's Sweet Success #Prunella's Special Edition / The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies #Muffy's Soccer Shocker / Brother Can You Spare a Clarinet? #The Boy Who Cried Comet! / Arthur and Los Vecinos #Citizen Frensky / D.W.'s Backpack Mishap #The Boy with His Head in the Clouds / More! #Rhyme for Your Life / For Whom the Bell Tolls #The Good Sport / Crushed #Arthur Loses His Marbles / Friday the 13th Season 7 #Cast Away / The Great Sock Mystery #Francine's Split Decision / Muffy Goes Metropolitan #Ants in Arthur's Pants / Don't Ask Muffy #To Tibble the Truth / Waiting to Go #Elwood City Turns 100! #Pick a Car, Any Car / Jenna's Bedtime Blues #D.W.'s Time Trouble / Buster's Amish Mismatch #The World of Tomorrow / Is There a Doctor in the House? #Prunella Sees the Light / Return of the Snowball #April 9th Season 8 #Dear Adil / Bitzi's Break Up #Fernfern and the Secret of Moose Mountain / Thanks a Lot, Binky #Arthur's Snow Biz / Bugged #Fernkenstein's Monster / D.W., Dancing Queen #Vomitrocious / Sue Ellen Chickens Out #Postcards from Buster #Desk Wars / Desperately Seeking Stanley #Muffy's Art Attack / Tales from the Crib #Flea to Be You and Me / Kiss and Tell #Big Horns George / Bleep Season 9 #Castles in the Sky / Tipping the Scales #Francine's Big Top Trouble / George Blows His Top #Arthur Weighs In / The Law of the Jungle Gym #Buster's Green Thumb / My Fair Tommy #Lights, Camera, Opera! / All Worked Up! #Arthur Makes Waves / It Came from Beyond #Three's a Crowd / "A" is for Angry #The "A" Team / Emily Swallows a Horse #D.W. Beats All / Buster the Myth Maker #Binky Goes Nuts / Breezy Listening Blues Season 10 #Happy Anniversary #The Squirrels / Fern & Persimmony Glitchet #Desert Island Dish / The Secret About Secrets #Feeling Flush / Family Fortune #D.W. Aims High / Flaw and Order #The Curse of the Grebes / Arthur Changes Gears #Unfinished / D.W., Bossy Boots #Binky vs. Binky / Operation: D.W.! #Do You Speak George? / World Girls #What's Cooking? / Buster's Special Delivery Season 11 #Swept Away / Germophobia #Arthur Sells Out / Mind Your Manners #Buenas Noches, Vicita / Prunella Packs It In #Phony Fern / Brain's Shocking Secret #Baby Kate and the Imaginary Mystery / Strangers on a Train #The Making of Arthur / Dancing Fools #Hic or Treat / Mr. Alwaysright #Francine's Pilfered Paper / Buster Gets Real #D.W. on Ice / Spoiled Rotten #Big Brother Binky Season 12 #Is That Kosher? / Never, Never, Never #Room to Ride / The Frensky Family Fiasco #D.W's Stray Netkitten / Bats in the Belfry #For the Birds / Ungifted #The Chronicles of Buster / On This Spot #The Cherry Tree / Matchmaker Matchbreaker #War of the Worms / I Owe You One #The Blackout / Mei Lin Takes a Stand #Home Sweet Home / Do You Believe in Magic #The Perfect Game / D.W.'s Furry Freakout Season 13 #No Acting, Please / Prunella and the Disappointing Ending #The Silent Treatment / Kung Fool #Arthur's Number Nightmare / Brain Gets Hooked #MacFrensky / The Good, the Bad, and the Binky #The Great MacGrady #When Carl Met George / D.W. Swims with the Fishes #The Portrait of the Artist as a Young Tibble / The Secret Guardians #Fernlets by Fern / Prunella and the Haunted Locker #Paradise Lost / The Pride of Lakewood #Looking for Bonnie / The Secret Origin of Supernova Season 14 #The Wheel Deal / The Buster Report #The Agent of Change / D.W. Unties the Knot #Nicked by a Name / The Play's the Thing #Falafelosophy / The Great Lint Rush #Tales of Grotesquely Grim Bunny / Pet Projects #Follow the Bouncing Ball / Buster Baxter and the Letter from the Sea #Around the World in 11 Minutes / Muffy and the Big Bad Blog #Arthur Unravels / All the Rage #D.W., Queen of the Comeback / In My Africa #Buster Spaces Out / The Long Road Home Season 15 #Fifteen #I Wanna Hold Your Hand / Whistling in the Wind #Buster's Secret Admirer / The Last King of Lambland #Cents-Less / Buster the Lounge Lizard #To Eat or Not to Eat / S.W.E.A.T. #Prunella the Pack Rat / What's In a Name? #Muffy's Classy Classics Club / Best Enemies #Buster's Garden of Grief / Through the Looking Glasses #The Butler Did... What? / The Trouble with Trophies #Grandpa Dave's Memory Album / Buster's Carpool Catastrophe Season 16 #Based on a True Story #Flippity Francine / Muffy Takes the Wheel #All About D.W. / Blockheads #Get Smart / Baby Steps #Night of the Tibble / Read and Flumberghast #The Last Tough Customer / Brain's Chess Mess #Baseball Blues / Brain's Biggest Blunder #Buster's Book Battle / On the Buster Scale #Fern and the Case of the Stolen Story / Sue Ellen Vegges Out #So Funny I Forgot to Laugh / The Best Day Ever Season 17 #Show Off / Dog's Best Friend #Adventures in Budylon / Ladonna Compson: Party Animal #Molina's Mulligan / Buster Bombs #Opposites Distract / Just the Ticket #All Thumbs / Kidonia #Speak Up, Francine! / Waiting for Snow #Pets and Pests / Go Fly a Kite Season 18 # Arthur's Wars / D.W. Moves In # Luke's Secret Club / Mad Mix Machine # Helen and Brian's Fashion Show / Engine Trouble # Lakewood Zombies / My Fair 3rd Grade Male Dog # The Pest / Mr Haney and the Stomach Fat # Rattles vs. Arthur / Helen's Gets Upset # 3rd Grade Female Aardvark's Broken Arms / D.W.'s Quarrel Season 19 # Timmy's your'e in Trouble / Miss Sweetwater's Flu Sick # Ladonna Kick Out Bud / Rattles Sad Day # Unzo and Emily Starting Fight / Buster's Cuts Ears # Prunella's Trying Help / Alex's Puke # 3rd Grade Male Cat's Sweater Small / Kenny and the Lost Siblings # Otis Gets Fat / Brain's Give Brith # Liam's Cut his Finger / Wise vs. Mean Old Man Season 20 # Otis and Vicita's Friend / Prunella Super Mad # Brain's Laughing / Kate's Crying # Tibbles Punch Vicita / Last Time Fletcher # Luke and the Duke / Mr Marco No More # Irwin's Broken Ankle / Nancy's Cried Ouch # Mashing Cream at Brian / 3rd Grade Male Rat's Still at Sleep # Francine and Muffy's Argue / Steve's Weight Gain Season 21 # Here Comes Darwin / Prunella's Rock in Roll # 3rd Grade Male Rabbit's Belly at Picture / Edwin's Hurts his Knee # Unzo's Magic Mirror / Norman Doesn't Care # Nobody Like 3rd Grade Male Cat / Timmy's Runaway # Iggy Put on the Magic Show / Arthur and D.W. Fight Room # What's Thunder / George's Say Bad Words # Muffy's Sad Luck / Binky SmartPants